


Soft Touches and Sweet Tongue

by Hey0there0beautiful



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fjord is only mentioned, Jester is inexperienced, Lesbian Character, Pansexual Character, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Inexperience, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, Very Minor Exhibitionism, well actually i hc Jester as pan but w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey0there0beautiful/pseuds/Hey0there0beautiful
Summary: Jester is inexperienced. Beau is not.Now with art!! (This is older art drawn before the fic, the next chapters art will be 1000x better)https://twitter.com/yuckieghosts/status/1182834345293291522?s=21





	Soft Touches and Sweet Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this instead of getting a normal amount of sleep. RIP  
Anyways, I sprinkled a little art down in the fic as well! Hope you enjoy!

Jester slots herself between Beau and the wall, curling inward on her so that their ankles are draped over each other. She’s practically giddy, having not had much time to indulge in a chapter or two of The Knights Blossom over the past few days. She had proposed reading it during the journey between towns, but Fjord clearly wasn’t having it. His skin would darken with embarrassment and he’d cover his ears until they decided it would be better to wait. So wait they did, until the two had prepared to bed down for the night. The two laid in silence, just hearing one another breathe slowly until Jester poked at Beau’s back.

“Are you asleep?” She whispered, repeating the nudge.

“Nope.” Beau was short and for a moment Jester debates asking at all.

“Well, um, I was just thinking if you weren’t sleepy we could read a little more?”

The caution in which Jester poses it almost hurts Beau’s heart and she makes a point to sit up a bit and turn on her side to face her. She offers a lopsided smile.

“Me or you?”

“Actually, you see, I’m comfortable.” She pouts and Beau’s heart twists beautifully. “Aaaand you’re closer to the book”

The monk snorts a laugh and whispers an ‘okay’ before she scoots away to dig into Jester's bag. There are a few moments where her hand brushes something that feels like a stale danish before her fingers curl around the hard spine of a book. She withdraws her hand slowly, raising the book as if to put it on display. She leans back against the wall, letting Jester’s form resume its spot next to her.

“Alright, Jessie, here we go.” She can practically feel Jester’s smile on her skin.

Beau clears her throat, smoothing her palm over the pages of the book. The leather binding creaks slightly at the stretch but is soon drowned out by Beau’s voice.

“The soft edges of moonlight seeped through the gaps in the wooden barn, catching to illuminate the disheveled gown gathered at Haraya’s pale shoulders. Her ruby hair hangs in loose, heavy curls around her face, the remaining strands caught against the wood of the support beam. She pants into the night air, a gloved hand coming to clasp over her flushed lips.”

Beau absentmindedly strokes at Jester's hair with her free hand, only pulling away to flip the page.

“The princess gasps against the fabric of her glove, her eyes shooting down to catch the form of her lover before her. Luciana’s armor has long been discarded and her cropped hair is sticking to her forehead. Her blue eyes glance up at Haraya, her mouth pressed between her legs and lathing over her dripping...heat?”

Beau’s voice peaks at that, turning to look at Jester with a face of amusement.

“They can’t just say pussy? Gods, heat makes it sound dirtier almost!” The monk snickers to herself, shaking her head.

“Beauuu, keep reading! I think Haraya is gonna confess!!” Jester all but whines, shoving into Beau with her shoulder.

“Fine fine, but I think they’re far past that point, Jes.”

She takes a moment to find her place on the page, tapping at the sentence when she finds it.

“Okay, here— Luciana’s palm slides along with the soft warmth of her thigh, pulling her mouth away for a moment to run her fingers through her slick...”

Jester sighs against Beau, her skin feeling slightly too warm and sensitive for her liking at the moment. Tusk Love was interesting, but never once did the book have her stomach dropping as this does. There’s an insistent throb between her thighs and jester shifts, rearranging to reduce it if at all possible. For a moment she thinks it works, crossing her legs tight enough to quell it.

“Her fingers press up into her heat, making Haraya keen into her with a groan deep in her chest at the intrusion. Luciana pumps her fingers slowly at first, scissoring and crooking them against the other’s quivering walls. There’s a quiet moment before Luciana leans back into her thighs, dragging her tongue over the hard nub of her clit...Jester, are you listening?”

Beau raises a brow, turning to look down at the flushed tiefling at her side. She’s breathtakingly gorgeous like this and Beau is violently reminded of the attraction she’s been harboring.

“Of course I am! Luciana is eating Haraya out. Duh” she waves her hand dismissively and Beau narrows her eyes.

“Are you alright? We don’t have to read it if you’re—“ Beau starts, beginning to fold the corner page as if she’s going to close the book.

Jester jumps a little at that, her voice raising a little before it levels again.

“Uh, Beau? Is it really that good? Oskar did that in Tusk Love too and...Haraya really seems to be enjoying it”

Beau’s sort of caught off guard by the question, but after a moment of disbelief at Jester's inexperience despite her upbringing, Beau finds ground to answer.

“Oh yeah, Jes. It’s...it’s really nice” Beau’s cheeks warm at that, just the thought of the act. There have been sleepless nights where she’s let her mind wander, where she’s thought of how Yasha or Jester would taste on her tongue. Jester’s probably sweet like the pastries she eats.

“Oh. What’s it like though?” She sounds dreamy almost and it makes Beau’s heart tug.

“It’s weird? But good, really good. For both people, but I’ve always enjoyed giving more yknow?” She says it and immediately realizes that no, Jester doesn’t know.

“Oh. Well, I wouldn’t know what I like. It’s a little hard to do that when you can’t leave your house.” There’s a pitiful smile there like she’s embarrassed and Beau closes the book. She sets it aside on the bed and takes up Jester’s hand, giving it a squeeze. 

“But that’s what we’re doing out here right? Doing stuff that we couldn’t? That’s what we’re doing now” Beau’s genuine despite the insistent throbbing between her thighs and the intense thought of just how pretty Jester would look laid out that way. She feels sort of guilty for it because she isn’t allowed to think of her friend that way.

“Now?” Jester darkens considerably and looks slightly sheepish, pulling back into herself a little. Now that just won’t do. 

“No, well, I mean--” Beau is scrambling a little as she tries to find the right words for what she wants. “--Jester I want to but you’re…” She sighs and scrubs a hand down her face. If it were anyone else she would’ve already been sated but this is Jester and she cares.

“I’m not saying no.” The air is thick with caution and its near suffocating to her.

“Jester, I don’t know what you want from me. I'm reading too deep I just, gods ugh” She turns to look at her, hoping her eyes say more than her mouth is incapable of. She knows she sounds exasperated or like she’s been holding her breath, but how could anyone blame her.

“I want you to do that” She points to the discarded book and looks back at Beau’s flushed skin and decides maybe subtlety isn’t the route to go on. “I want you to go down on me, Beau.”

Beau’s eyes go wide and she nods, swallowing the lump in her throat. Her voice feels unsure in her throat and so she doesn't use it. She runs her fingers up Jester’s collarbone to cup at her chin and she kisses her. She kisses her like she’s wanted to do all the times in the past. The times they were grasping at straws, tired, beaten, and ready to sleep for days. It’s almost like autopilot it feels so right to do. Jester’s kissing her back, sliding hands up to fit behind her ears and hold her close. Her pulse is tangible in her veins and for a moment it feels like that euphoria before passing out, but she needs more. Jester’s hands fall to draw across her hips and come up to cup at Beau’s breast, making her inhale shakily. 

This isn’t real, this is some dream she’s going to wake up from, horny and wet beyond salvation. But then Jester plants her hand against her chest, pushes her away, and scoots back a little. Beau fills the space, pressing to lay her hips between her parted legs and lean back down to kiss her again. Jesters hands knot in Beau’s shirt and tug enough for Beau to get the message. She breaks the kiss and goes about slipping her shoulders out of the fabric, baring her chest and stomach. Jester makes a noise in the back of her throat and goes for her top before Beau meets her there, unlacing and slipping her body free. Beau gropes across Jester’s chest, loving how perfectly her breasts fit into the palms of her hands. Some sappy part of her says that it’s made that way, but she silences that with a tug at her nipple that earns her gasp. 

“They’re sensitive” it’s a whisper like Jesters surprised by her revelation. Beau’s hands freeze, rolling the sensitive buds between her fingertips. 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

“No” Beau can hear her smile in the way she speaks and so she picks back up, pressing kisses to the corner of her jaw and onto the delicate slope of her neck. She tastes salty, like the ocean spray, and something that’s maybe lavender and Beau won’t stop until she’s sure of it. Jester gasps with every nip of her teeth against her skin and groans appreciatively when Beau sucks a spot onto her pulse-point. 

Beau continues downward, delving her tongue between her breasts to lathe across her nipples and every place in between. The monk was never one for music personally, but the sounds Jester is making just might as well be. She wonders if this is how communing feels, if it’s this same devotion and care she pays to Jester’s body. Eventually, Jester whines and Beau hooks her exploring fingers into her waistband, slipping her bloomers over her wide hips and her delicate feet. Jester really is so beautiful, especially when her smallclothes are visibly drenched and she’s being so expressive. 

“Sorry.” Jester breathes, and Beau nearly laughs.

Beau really can’t help herself, sliding down her body to lie on her stomach between her thighs. She can practically smell her and it’s driving her up a fucking wall. She presses her lips against her clothed cunt, kissing across her clit carefully. 

“Fuck, Jessie, don’t be sorry you’re so beautiful like this I...god” Beau speaks against her, sucking marks into the meat of Jester’s thighs in the wake of her palms. Every pass across her thighs earns her a swipe of her thumb over her cunt, making Jester shiver in anticipation. Once she’s satisfied she’s soaked enough, Beau slips her fingers between the cooling fabric and the heat of Jester’s skin to pull the remaining fabric away. Exposed, Jester looks like a flower. 

There’s a brilliant pink at her center, fading into a purple and eventually the flushed blue of her skin. She’s glistening in the low candlelight and beau spreads her experimentally with her fingers, watching her folds open for her. It makes her cunt ache angrily between her thighs and her tongue water at the thought of tasting her. 

She lathes her tongue generously across her from bottom to top, just focusing on parting her for now. She almost can’t stop looking, obsessed with how fitting it is for her. There’s a loose circling around her clit before Beau swipes down again, tonguing between her folds to press against her entrance with her tongue. She’s seeping there and Beau shudders at the slightly bitter taste washing over her tongue. It’s like everything she’d hoped and there’s a beat where the only sounds are Jesters uneasy breathing and occasional sighs of pleasure when Beau flicks her tongue just right. Beau decides she could lie here for hours on end, days even, if Jester would let her. 

She circles her tongue around her clit sharply, enclosing her lips around her and sucks and Jester arches her back and curls her fingers behind Beau’s head. She tastes so good, like heat and pussy and Jester herself, Beau’s practically drowning in it. She continues like that for a while, teasing her clit before delving her tongue into her heat, lost in the feeling of her entrance pulsing against her. Beau looks up between her thighs and Jesters biting her lip shakily, reflexively pulling her knees back towards herself to give Beau more room to work with. She’s already shaking with how she is, her previously ignored clit hard and demanding against her tongue. Jester whines into her palm and draws her brows together in pleasure as she looks down at the monk between her thighs. That’s when Beau decides to take things into her own hands. Much to her own disappointment, she removes herself for a moment to bring two of her fingers into her mouth, making a show of sucking what she can off of them, ignoring the saliva gathering at her last knuckle. It would be gross if Jester weren’t so unfocused at the moment. 

The monk’s digits slip from her mouth with a sigh, moving to brush over her clit and spread her folds. Jester props herself up on her elbows for a moment and glances down at the woman buried in her cunt. 

“Why’d you stop it was sooo good Beau—“ but she’s cut off with a shudder, her head falling back as Beau slips a finger into her heat, blinking triumphantly up at her. For a brief moment, she’s afraid maybe she’d hurt Jester with how quiet she grows, but she’s panting and muffling herself with her palm and that just won’t do. 

Beau pumps her finger slowly but steadily, angling it just right on each thrust. Jester’s soaked at this point, the slick sound of her finger working her open making Beau’s cunt ache between her legs. She’s always been a giver, but gods does Jester make her want to receive. 

“Gonna add another alright?” Beau’s breathless at how Jester squeaks at the idea, but her hips roll needily down on Beau’s knuckle. The slick digit withdraws slowly, only pressing back in once Beau’s other finger is beside it. The stretch feels heavenly and Jester’s thighs quiver to match her quips. Beau scissors her fingers slowly, working them in and out of Jester’s cunt with precision, crooking her fingers towards herself in search of Jester’s sweet spot. She presses gently on each thrust, her tongue lathing over her clit every once and a while to build her. Jester’s making noises so obscene that Beau can’t help herself much longer and she guiltily slides her fingers down to press into the wet fabric of her pants—just to take the edge off. Jester must’ve noticed because she sits up again on shaky arms and looks down on Beau with such interest. 

“I thought you were a giver Beau. When are you gonna, shit, fuck me right?” 

Beau’s heart turns in her chest at that and she pulls her fingers away from her own soiled cunt to grip at Jester’s thigh hungrily, holding her still while her fingers continue to pump. 

“You want me to fuck you right, huh, Jes?” 

“Please—there yes there!” She all but yells when Beau finds her spot, and Beau doubles down, fucking her fingers into her cunt a little faster and a little rougher. There’s a hollow, slick, noise with her fingers slamming against her and Jester keens, wrapping an arm around her leg to keep her spread. 

She can feel her orgasm mounting with each torturous moment, Beau’s fingers taking her apart with each thrust and pushing her closer and closer to the edge. She’s practically screaming into her knuckles at this point and Beau is fucking proud at how she’s crumbling for her the closer and closer she gets. Her eyes are watering when Beau meets their gaze and her cheeks are flushed a dark, dark blue from ear to ear. 

“Getting close?” 

Jester nods excitedly, hot puffs of air exhaling through her nose and accenting every shudder. Her stomach muscles are twitching with need and her free hand is creating crescent moon indents in Beau’s skin with how desperate she is. Beau continues to fuck her hard for a moment, growling a little under her breath when Jester moans her name like a prayer. Jester’s shaking like a leaf now and she speaks between throaty moans, making her voice rough and hot like Beau’s imagined nearly every night for a week. 

“Beauplease! Your mouth, please—your tongue” and her voice peaks, nearly croaking with exertion and Beau finds she doesn’t give a singular shit who hears.

She knows Fjord’s room shares a wall with their own and she knows she could hear him humming earlier in the day. The walls are thin. The thought of him hearing Jester scream her name like she has been makes her feel more accomplished than she can healthily admit and she withdraws her fingers quickly. Her palms dig into Jester’s thighs and she pulls her closer, pressing her tongue into her heat and eating her out in earnest. A thumb brushes over Jester’s clit and she goes still, her thighs twitching as she comes, a gush of liquid running down Beau’s chin. Jester hardly makes a noise while she rides out her orgasm, but the second she drops off the end she laughs and curses, dropping her limbs limply to the bed. 

Beau pushes her through it with small, kitten licks against her pussy and thighs, massaging the twitching muscles into stillness. Jester’s hand tangles in Beau’s topknot and guides her up to kiss her, her legs closing carefully and folding off to the side so that Beau has room. Jester kisses her sweetly as a lover would, and Beau’s eyes nearly water at how close it is to one of her dreams. They aren’t together, they probably aren’t meant for each other, and Beau knows Jester won’t see it that way either. She knows it’ll hurt, but she knows to kiss her is sweet. She tastes like cinnamon and home and Beau sighs, running her dry hand through her tangled blue waves like she thinks she deserves to do. Jester must agree because she doesn’t stop her, and Beau presses kisses to her warm cheeks, letting her tears fall and catch on her lashes. 

“Oh no!! Are you crying, Beau?” Jester perks up like a daisy in spring and pushes loose pieces of brown hair up and out from where they stick to her face. “What’s wrong?” 

Beau shudders, pressing a kiss to her lips again and letting herself take the moment she needs to hold tightly in moments where she can’t hold Jester as she wants. 

“You’re just so beautiful. You glow Jester. I wish you could see how I see you. It’s...you’re beautiful to me.” 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
